My Life
by IcePheonix1
Summary: This is just a little big story :  With some of the Percy Jackson Characters
1. My first Day And I'm Already Tired

This novel is dedacated to the following:

Chantel, Brianna, VJ,Thomas and Louis.

The people that would be there and help.

AND OF COURSE MY WHOLE FAMILY

I would never forget that part.

DemiGods

Chapter 1

I didn't want to become a demigod, if you if you see yourself in these pages _they'll _know before you do. Dont say I didn't warn you.

Hi, my name is Annabeth, I have blond hair, light blue eyes and very comfterble to be around (Execpt when I,m angry)

I am still the same girl almost everyday, happy, depressed ( not always, mostly never) and I,m addicted to books or movies that are interesting and has Greek Gods in them, and I try to draw some of them for my friends most of the time and they would really like, my Uncle Mike makes movies from some books the first one I got I was ADDICTED to, so I started getting the series and from today I was reading them over and over. My friends said that I must of _really_ liked the books.I would take sword classes sometimes, I was really good at it,I would beat anyone in there, I felt this aura when I sword fight once and hit this new guy in the arm when I said I was sorry he quited class because he didn't feel like sword fighting anymore then much.

He was really scared I guess.

Then I would take math with some smarty pants that think they're _soo cool_.

I would wander around classes finding out what to do, I would just take Greece lessons the rest of the day.

Then after school I would meet up with my friends VJ,Thomas,Louis,Brianna and Chantel to go play games, VJ insinted we play Modern Warfare 6 mostly witch I think is fun.

Then we would have to go home, but since Chantel has my phone number calls me at etheir 4:30 or whenever she can, but I said not to call me at 5:00 or 5:30 because i have this show that is REALLY fun to watch _all_ the time. Most of the time I read _every single thing _I can read.

This is today...

I was walking to my secondary school since I,m in grade 4, I had my binder,lead pencil,sharpener and my bag. All I needed to head of into grade 4.

Well I met up with Thomas since we had our first class together witch was biology.

our teacher was was kinda mean since we are _so_ smart that he's angry from that

"Miss Grace would you tell me what this is?" He said pointing to a building 5 inces long and 12 metres wide.

"The building was once in greece but- wait this isn't biology this is architecture!" I yelled

"No it is not! this is biology and you know it! Stop going into your little mind of yours and stop thinking about ARCHITECTURE!" He screamed. We all flinched at his screaming and asked Henrey a little boy in grade 3 what it was.

"Umm..." Then the bell rang witch as a releif because the dylexia in my head was acting up, switching letters and spelling them the relief was that I had math with VJ and it wasn't hard.

I met up with him by my locker and we ran/walked to math.

Our teacher there was like Mrs. Themeos but never screamed, she was just mad that my friends and I are smart enough to beat a 7th grader.

"So, how was Biology?" VJ asked as we went to math.

"The same, I yelled at Mr Themeos becase it wasn't really biology it was architecture." I sighed with releif.

"So it's still the same" He said smiling, I smiled too.

"How was Thomas was he doing his homework or anything?"

"He was fine, He was just doing his work we had to do." I said looking down at my binder that had all my Greece words on them:

Maia: go bena fenwe yen tu: you are such an idiot sometimes, and others too.

"What you lookin' at?" VJ asked. He seemed to see me looking at my greek words all over my binder then asked somthing that surprized me even more.

"How do you even read that stuff it's like... impossible for a grade 4 to read that stuff you know"

"Of course I know,..." I winced " I don't really know to be honest,I- it's really hard to explain."

When we were in our seats VJ was beside me like we did when a friend from our 'Group' was in the same class.

"Okay" Mrs. Hurlly said as we were seated "Everyone have they're binder and pencil?" She asked us and we all ethier nodded or said "Yes Mrs. Hurlly" and we all got started on what she was writing down.

"Psst!" A voice said behind me "psst! Annabeth!" It said again

I turned around to see Freddly. A guy who thinks he's a smarty pants at math handed me a card that said:

Meet you at the stair case gotta tell ya somthing!

don't be late!

I turn back with a confused face but then got interuped by Mrs. Hurlly

"Miss Grace!" She said. I gave Freddly a glare and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone. "what is t-" She was interuped by me

"1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + x = y," I said grimly. Everyone was shocked but VJ he was drawing stickmen and war guns on his binder, he was always listening to my answers that were always hard to say but he got used to it.

I just sighed as if it were easy which it was.

_Oh no! now everyone is going to ask me for help! _I thought to myself_ NOOO!!_

"Hey, umm... Annabeth how'd you-" I interuped this guy named Billy

"Get the answer which is so hard for a grade seven?" I said the word that were going to come out of his mouth

"Yeah"

"I study alot and never think about the small things in mind like times or anything." I answered quickley

"Well,could you-" _Oh no! not the first one! NOO!_ I thought to myself again.

"No,no, I don't help anyone with math. If it's Greece or other then that I will" I said looking at him and then walked away.

The next 4 hours were getting better, the one class PE when VJ,Thomas,Louis,Brianna and Chantel got to go do vollyball.

Me,VJ and Thomas on my side and Louis, Chantel and Brianna on the other then we started playing...

After an hour of 3 vs 3 we had to go and do our other daily activitys, VJ's was biology, Chantel's was math, Thomas's was math too,

me and Brianna's were architecture and Louis's was archery. So it got better from there.

_Well I hope Brianna knows what architecture really is. _I thought to myself_ Good thing I can teach her about designing all of this._

I sighed and got to work on designing the outside of a school, it would have a pool on top, a huge playground, nice designings of good paintings, I sighed again and went back to work.

After 20 minutes I looked over at Brianna who was trying to draw the playground I (We work together trying to put it together) asked her to do, I helped with the monkey bars for 5 minutes then got back to the designs of my pool and the hot tub.

Architecture was over and then my next activity was Archery, it was still the same as all the other ones, I'd get a bulls-eye and everybody would be shocked then I would walk away like I didn't care, but I did really like archery very much it's just the teacher that makes me mad a lot,Then there's Petty Blowfis (I got mixed up with _blowfish _and_ blowfis_) and Petty got mad at me because I called her a blowfish as her last name.

She's a blonde haired girl with rich parents that get's everythig that she wants a doesn't even care, gosh I kinda wish I had parents like that but NO I do not want to be a pretty little brat! Never! I would smack myself a billion times if I really had to be replaced by _her!_

She always got it in the outside on the target, got frusteraded and called her butller to replace the arrow in the middle then get detention. HA!

I walked up, got my arrow ready with my bow...

"HEY! She's using somthing no one gets! that's not fair! I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE NOW!" She screamed. Freak I was using somthing for my dylexia and she screams about it?! Wow she really is a spoiled brat sometimes when _I_ have somthing _I_ need.

I unreadyed my bow and gave Petty a glare, She smiled and then saddened when her butller came over and heard him saying:

"She has that because she's speical, she needs that for her eyes, you don't need that for your eyes that's just gonna make it worse for you to aim" He's whispered "But i,m speical! She's just a ratty girl without money! She's not even pretty!" She whispered/yelled.

I was ready to shoot an arrow through her head when I was supose to shoot so I walked back to the point and readyed my bow and arrow._Nothing is going to stop this_ I thought to myself_ Not a little brat like her will_.

I shot the arrow angrily and marched off towards the bench for people who were done.

_1 hour later..._

I went to the change rooms and went into one and changed into my sweats, blue shirt and black hoodie then got ready for my Greece lessons.

I got there and Freddly was there. He looked at me then the teacher asked me to come to the gym and talk, I heard some snickers and mumbling that I,m in trouble then I looked over to see she was already by the door.

_I never thought would be so fast just to talk to me... _I thought_ very strange_.

But I followed her anyway.

When I caught up to her I couldn't see her then I heard her speak

"We have been waiting for you and my little pet has been waiting too long!" She said in a raspy voice, I looked around the gym to look to see where she was but I couldn't see her I heard her say up on one of the rope things so I looked there to see her.

Then I saw somthing fly past me and on one of the rings then fly over bars but I couldn't make out what it really was,then I heard a growl behind me so I flew around facing a black dog, no not dog _dogs_, like one body but two heads both baring their teeth at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said calmly "Don't eat me! What are you anyways!" I shriecked and tried going to the exit and call for help but then somthing picked me up by the hoodie and lifted me up on the highest part of the gym, the roof frame.

I screamed from the height and struggled to let go but a hand clamped over my mouth and whispered "Shh..."

The person or _thing_ dropped me on one of the frames and when I saw the person I didn't know my name.

"Uh... Hi?" I said weakly

"Hello, My name is Dante and what is yours?" He said.

"My.. Uh.. Name? Oh... Annabeth." I said looking down to see the two headed dog still looking around to see me. I guess he saw me looking.

"Oh, about that, I will go destroy that." he said standing up, when I saw him he was wearing nike shoes,jeans, a regular like shirt and a hoodie kind of like me and he had icy teal eyes and white spiky hair sticking out everywhere, he was a bit short though.

"Be right back Annabeth." he said then jumped off the frame, but before he gave me a white hairclip.

"Put it on and you'll start to find out what happens." he said before jumping off.

"Wait!" I called out, he looked at me with his teal eyes

"Yes?" He said.

"Will you come back?" I asked very swiftly "Will you take me home?" I pleaded, I frowned in a puppy way and put my pleading face on.

"Yah, I guess I will." He said looking down and blushed a bit of a pink, then jumped off the frame, heard sand getting carried away, and he came back up and looked at me and said.

"Come on I'll take ya home." He sighed but smiled and looked me in the eyes as if they were the only things he could see then took my hand which made me giggle a bit and slid down the wall and walked to my house.

When we were there Dante opened my window and slid me inside then climbed on the tree and stared at the markings of streaches my cat made.

"Well I,m just going to tell my parents I,m home, get changed from this then um..I guess watch TV until dinner,change again and then head into bed." I said starting to get some fresh clothes.

"Mk, well I better go" He said climbing off the tree "See you sometime tomorrow"

"'Night"

* * *

First chapter woot! *avoids cans and other stuff*

srry it's so bad, very,very,very,very,very sorry!!

There might be some pairings with me and VJ OR if you like with Dante...

IDK You decide!!

3 Ice!


	2. Maybe Work Ain't So Bad

Sorry Guys! it takes a long time to do some stuff you know!

With school not over for 1 or 2 months i,m getting tired of staying up late typing for you guys! I'll need reveiws

DONT HATE ME!

DIsclaim:All the charaters in my life belong to me... but rickriordan's don't *sniff sniff sniff*

Well hope you like!

PS//

This is all on my laptop while 'talking' to my friends! Well girl friends that I havn't told yet!

*dodges a bucket of sause* AHHH! *Runs away*

ChApTeR 2!

MSN:

\/MissGrace\/ Has signed on

Nicole Has signed on

||MissPeroteasa|| Has signed on

'{][}Zoe{][}' Has signed on

Starts webcam:

Black haired girl comes up with cute brown eyes ((Zoe))

Dirty blond girl with green-blue eyes comes up ((Maria))

Another Girl with black hair comes up with black-brown eyes ((Nicole))

I come up with my blonde hair and light blue eyes.((Me))

(Talking not typing)

Me: Haay Guys!

Nicole: Hey Annie

Zoe:Yes, Hi Annie!

Maria: Hey don't tease her you guys, that's a kindergarten nickname!

Maria:The NEW AND IMPROVED one is Beth!

All expect Me:HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Me: So, what'cha guys doing?

Zoe:Talking to all of you guys,

Maria: want to play Truth OR DARE!

Nicole:Yah since we all live by our crushes we have to do all of it!

Maria and Zoe: Who wants to start?

Nicole: Umm.... I think Anni- I mean Beth should start since she really deserves it!

Me:Ohhhhh NO! I think Maria should start since she thought of it!

Zoe: I guess she should...?

Maria: 'Kay,Umm.... Zoe! Truth or Dare?

Zoe:Umm..... Truth?

Maria:Is it true from what I,ve heard that you and Thomas like each other?

We saw her blush then turn off her webcam and logged off.

Maria: well thats no fun!

Nicole: I want to do it!

Me: okay okay Nicole pick one of us!

'{][}Zoe{][}' Has signed on

Has signed on

The girl shows up again

Then a new face showed up with brown-black hair and black-brown eyes, and his face was beautiful!

On the webcam I blushed a tinty pink,

Maria: Oh, VJ! Zoe you ca-

I phoned Maria and she looked at me on the webcam,

Me:get the phone before your mom or dad gets it first!

Maria: Oh right!

After they talk...

Maria: Well i,m going to bed! Night peoples!

Nicole:Yah I,m going to bed too, night everyone!

Zoe:Same with them gonna go take a shower and head to bed.

Me:Okay Night guys!

Zoe,Maria and Nicole: Night Anniebeth

Me:Arg another one!

They all laughed and said good night.

I hadn't relized that VJ was still on

Me:Uh VJ?

VJ: Hmm?

Me: are you going to bed?

VJ: I might stay up a bit.

Me: okay.... I guess I'll acompany you.

I saw a tint pink on his face, I tried holding in my giggle because then he'll want to get off, which I didn't want happening.

I held it in, but then...

_-_|Richy|_-_ Has signed on

The girl on there had Blond hair (She tries copying just to get to VJ) and green/black eyes.

The Girl: Hey VJ!

I was a bit angry with that. It was Petty Blowfis from Archery.

Me:Hey _blowfish_

Petty:Hey! It's Blowfis! And did I say hi to VJ? well anyway HI VJ!

VJ: ......

Me: How the hell did you get on here, your 7 years old! you atleast have to be 8 for this MSN,

Me,VJ and a few others had made this MSN for 8-12 year olds, NOT 7 year olds!

Petty: For your imformation respect your elders, and second-

Me: SHUT UP PETTY!

I block her from the MSN and banned her from this no matter what she did, her computer was banned from the MSN,

VJ was wide eyed, but he was still grateful that she was gone

Me: You have too many 'FanGirls' you know.

VJ just blinked a couple of times.

VJ:Wow.... Havn't seen you act so angry before..

Me:Well you just have too many crazy fangirls

VJ just sat there doing homework while I did mine

I sighed when I was done. I looked over to see VJ still doing his.

Me:Can't get problem 13 right?

VJ Looked over and said no

Me:Okay I'll I'll just tell you the answer...

VJ:Answer would be nice.

Me: okay sooo 13,122 x 2,513 right?

VJ:Right.

Me: it's 32.975586

VJ:Holy crap!

Me:Took me awhile to figure it out.

I looked at the clock on my laptop and it read:2:39am

Me:Well we better get to bed!

VJ:Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for telling me the answer.

Me:mhm

VJ:Night.

Me:night

SORRY GUYS! I FIXED THIS CHAPTER UP! MAKING NEW ONE!

Well sorry for grammer and stuff but I just made this for a bit of fun.

cya! ||Ice||

*Dodges andother bucket of hot sause* Please R&R! thank you fo-AHHH!*Dodges another one* fo-for re-rea-reading!

||ice||

R&R! please! might have a bit of a pairings! type the pairing you want and i might (if it's with my friend x friend which some are) I might do them in the chapters!


	3. read plzz D:

AUTHOR NOTE! VERYYY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Sorry guys! my computer ran out of battery and shut off on it's own while I was making chapter three! It was going Oh-so-well!

I Promise that will never happen again!

Details of the chapter I remember of....

_IT HAS SOME FLASHBACKS AND A BIT OF A LONG FLASHBACK OF MY 9TH BIRTHDAY PARTY WHEN I GOT A PREASENT FROM CHANTEL AND BRIANNA IT WAS SNOWFLAKE EARRINGS!_

PLEASE FORGIVE ME D: I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO ON WITH THIS......

I need some opinions on what I will do! I can try rewriting the flashback of my 9th birthday!

VERY SORRY!

||Ice||


	4. Grabbed

I AM SORRRY!

THIS TOOK ME A LOOOONNNNGGGG TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DOOOO DDDXX

Disclaimer: I own my friends xD but not rick's :(

ON WITH THA STORY!

ChApTeR 3 (actually 4 because of the delay)

(This is on saturday)

I woke up to find my cat, Tabby sleeping next to me, we adobted her becaue she came to our house once I was born, (This is true)

I got out of bed trying to to wake her up, As i quietly got dressed I jumped when I heard my phone vibrate,I put on my jeans and socks, an ran over to the HTC Duel-Touch phone to find that Maria texted me:

THAT ADAM WHATEVER LAMBERT SONG- WHATTA WANT FROM ME SOUNDS GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

btw Misty says hi xD

(She actually texted me that a week ago)

I sighed as I put the phone down while i put on my A necklace looked into my mirror, turned around and let my hair twirl around me,I then started brushing my hair. When I was done I looked around my dresser seeing if I needed anyting else. Then I spotted the white hairclip Dante had given me. I heard my phone vibrate, Maria had texted me again:

Me,Zoe,Kayus,Nicole,Dustin, and Elaine are going to the mall, Want to come?

We're leaving at 12:30 because they're having 50% Off for that time till midnight. Lol

I texted her Back:

Yeah sure, I'll be there at 12:00 Then

I looked at the clock: 11:45.

"CRAP!" I Ran over to the white hairclip and put it on, I Looked through my jewlery box and found my snowflake earrings Brianna and Chantel gave me for my 9th birthday (I'll do the flashback a bit later) I was wearing a blue tank top, black jeans and white socks. I scurried over to the door of my room and jumped on the slidy railing that goes around and around, I jump over to the kitchin and wrote a note: At the mall with some friends, I'll be home by 8 or somthing. Annabeth

I looked over at the 10 year old clock on the wall:11:51 "Dammit, I,m going to have to run." I Cheaked my purse and cheaked if I had any change, I did, I sighed a relif.

I ran out of the house and down my drive way, I said good morning to Mrs and Mr Hawkingston, Ran down the hill and decided to take the shortcut, I ran into the forest and doen the rocky path hoping I wouldn't be late,I wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by a car if someone didn't grab me...

I looked around and...

IM GOING TO PUT A CLIFY Why? Because I havn't done one in this Chapter,

I know it's been a LONG time since i Made a chapter but i was ralling all my ideas together, This part was Maria's idea I dunno why I wanted to go with it, she had the clify idea, and the mall idea, while i had the other ideas xD

Anyway, About Elaine, Dustin a Kayus (E-Laine, Ki-as) xD Just so your not confused about the names :D

OTHER THEN THAT I GOT A'S AND B'S IN MY FINAL TERM TEST! Woot!

*Throws confeti*

I would also Like to tell you guys...'

MERCILESS RUBY IS AWESOME! :D

CYA NOWW ||Ice||


	5. Camp HalfBlood

Hello! It's ICEY!

most people didn't reveiw :( Anyway, Btw

I am absolutly Postitive I am no Offended by your 'NEGITIVE' words

And I never .So shut up :) No violations please

Anyway, Thanks to Maria, I HAVE FINALLY MADE UP MY DISICION OF GOING TO CAMP whoohoo! *Throws cenfetti* Yeah i,m not in the celebration moment...

It's 4:28 D: and yeah, almost forgot to make a chapteeeerrrrrrr .o

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Any of this execpt my friends (HEHEHE) all belongs to rick riordan ^_^

CHAPTER 5 (woohoo!)

As I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach, I turned around quickly to see who it was only to get dazed and passed out (A/N Sorry, came to mind, didn't want any blood YET, so I almost convince myself, I sounded a bit crazy xD)

I wasn't so sure wether I was fly or falling, that thought was crossed out off my mind and I looked around myself, I was siting up straight in a little room with a few curtins, I tried geting up but winced as I looked at my stomach, it wasn't bleeding, it was dry blood with a few badages around my waist, I looked around desphratly trying to find someone around here in these white dim walls,I got up and black spots covered my eyes but went away as I limped to the door. I looked around finding atleast a 10 year old boy standing beside the outside of my door, he looked at me and panicked.

"U-Umm! What are y-you doing a-a-awake?" He whispered, "I,m awake, Is that a problem?" I looked at him with a little smirk on my face, "N-no, sorry for asking... but do you need anything? I can get Chiron!" I blinked a couple of times before looking at him questing what he was talking about. "Chiron is our Camp Activaties Directer..." I nodded as I headed outside to find a batch of strawberry in a basket on the table where it looked to be two men and-

"V-VJ!" You exclaimed, all of them looked at you shocked, "You know this boy?" I looked at the one who said it, he was sitting down in a chair playing crazy eights, he had a hat on, one of those winner's pants (Guys) and a light gray T-shirt on (A/N I picked out random things, don't blame me, blame my imagination.)

"Well.. Now that your awake, I shall call Jake to re-do your bandages." He had said, I,m guessing that he was the Camp Activaties Directer the boy had said about, Chiron,right? "Jake!" Chiron called as VJ came over to help me get back to the room. "I will speak to you later Annabeth. Right now get some rest." Chiron had added before I limped into the room with VJ and the person Jake.

"Hello, I am Jake Feldan, I,m from the Apollo cabin." Jake said "Well uhh... nice to meet you Mr Feldan." I smiled politely as he re-did my bandages "WAIT! APOLLO CABIN?" I yelled "THOSE DON'T EX-" I was cut short when He inturupted me "SHHH... don't say it when _they're _watching.." He said looking up at the sky "But-But! Mythologys and all the monsters and stuff... You mean...they're all real? The Hydra, The Minotaur, The Fur-" once AGAIN I was inturupted "The kindly ones, And don't say they're names! Or they might apper in your adventures,and you don't want that happening." I noded "Soo... your saying they're REAL?" I look over at him "Yes, they are," He smiled and grabbed a bottle reading 'NECTER' on it and cleaned out the wound, I squeezed my eyes shut form the pain in my stomach once it was cleaned out he put some fresh bandages and said some healing words and sighed, he looked a bit pale in the face but smiled quickly to show he was alright. "Uhh... Thanks Jake, I'll repay you later" I smiled and got to my feet to notice VJ at the doorway looking outside in a deep thought. "Hey... Earth to VJ." I said smirking. He turned and looked at me smiled a little bit. "Hmm..?" I wavered on my feet and leaned against the doorway.

"Have you done with your DEEP thoughts yet?" I asked quietly, he nodded and started going down the I caught up with him we walked quietly down to a river,

"Gosh,It's warm," I said looking up at the sky,

"Shut up, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

OKAH! guys,

This took me alot of time from school/lazyiness, mostly Lazyiness :/ very sorry. I got the last bit from my friend Kayus,not mentioned in the story,

The story:

"KAYUS~! It's soo collddd!"

"Shut up, Say welcome to winter :/"

So yeah

this chapter SUCKS, as I imagined :)

No exciting news tho :( BUT!

It's ONLY 9:48!

Nothing else

K

Bah BYE PEOPLES

||Ice||

PS/

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
